The King's Puppies
by mrsbunnybyun
Summary: (Semacam Sequel?) Hanya kisah seorang Park Chanyeol dan segala kekayaannya yang sudah bertekuk lutut oleh seorah gadis berperawakan mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. "Kau harus membelikanku stroberi setelah ini.." "Benihmu sangat kuat.." Summary gagal. Baca aja deh. CHANBAEK/GS for uke/ little bit HUNHAN/DLDR/jangan lupa review
1. Chapter 1

The King's Puppies

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Lee Daehee (ahjumma)

Byun Baekboom

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun

Jung Seojoong

.

.

Cerita ini murni ide dan karya saya. Apabila ada kesamaan hal dengan cerita lain maka itu bukan hal yang di sengaja.

Selamat membaca ~

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang bos mafia terbesar se Asia Tenggara. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai, rahang tegas, sorot mata bulatnya yang tajam, bahunya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang, jenjangnya, serta otot perutnya yang tidak berlebihan tentu saja bisa membuat seluruh wanita yang melihatnya akan segera bertekuk lutut.

Tunggu dulu? Otot perut?

Ya. Pria bermarga Park itu sedang duduk bertelanjang dada disalah satu kursi dipinggir kolam renang di salah satu hotel mewah di Jepang. Badannya mengkilat basah, rambutnya terisisir berantakan kebelakang menampakkan dahi seksinya. Tampaknya dia baru saja selesai berenang. Dia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain lewat telfon.

"Ya, semuanya sudah selesai dan tuan Aoyama setuju untuk menanamkan sahamnya di proyek baru kita di China. Kebetulan dia juga sedang melebarkan sayap bisnisnya ke China. Kita bisa saling menguntungkan."

"Tentu saja, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Dia butuh aku. Kau juga cepat atau lambat akan merasakannya."

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu. Okay. Sampai jumpa di Korea, dude"

Malam memang sudah larut dan cukup aneh melihat ada orang yang berenang di larut malam seperti ini. Chanyeol baru saja selesai meeting dengan koleganya untuk membahas bisnis barunya. Sejak pagi dia sudah sibuk bertemu dengan beberapa calon investor asing. Dia butuh refreshing.

.

.

Selain sebagai bos mafia, Park Chanyeol juga merupakan pria 28 tahun yang menyandang sebagai CEO muda disalah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaannya bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan restorant, tidak hanya di Korea, perusahaannya telah berkembang dibeberapa negara di Eropa.

Tampan, muda, dan kaya raya.

Tapi, sikapnya tidak sesempurna penampilannya. Dia sangat angkuh, penuh emosi, kejam, sombong, dan terkenal sangat dingin. Namun, disisi lain dia sangat disiplin, professional, pekerja keras, dan setia. Sejauh ini dia belum pernah sekalipun menghianati kolega bisnisnya. Itulah nilai plus sang CEO Park sehingga sikap buruknya tidak mengubah tatapan kagum para wanita terhadapnya.

Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal karena dibunuh oleh sesama mafia. Oleh karena itu, di usianya yang masih cukup muda, Chanyeol harus mengambil alih tugas orangtuanya. Dendam itulah yang membuat sikapnya seperti sekarang ini. Sejak dia berumur 12 tahun dia telah dilatih keras oleh orang kepercayaan mendiang orangtuanya agar bisa mengambil alih organisasi mafia Park. Sementara perusahaan yang dia jalankan saat ini merupakan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Dia berfikir akan lebih bagus memiliki pekerjaan lain yang bisa diandalkannya untuk berjaga-jaga. Orang-orang tentunya akan sangat curiga apabila melihat Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan bisa sekaya ini.

Sejak berhasil menjadi bos besar sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, ia akhirnya terjerumus kedunia yang sangat kelam. Kesehariannya diisi oleh kerja, uang, alkohol, wanita, dan sex. Namun berhubungan dengan alkohol, sex, dan wanita sudah berhenti dia lakukan sejak sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Sejak seorang wanita berperawakan mungil yang memiliki tatapan puppy eyes masuk ke hidupnya lalu menjungkir balikkan semuanya.

.

.

Berenang sekitar 1 jam membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks dan segar. Setelah memakai bathrobe hitamnya dan mengikatnya dia langsung berjalan dengan langkah tegas nan angkuh menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol langsung menuju kamar mandi mewah dikamarnya dan menyalahkan shower. Setelah 20 menit berlalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya sambil menghanduki rambutnya yang basah. Dia melirik jam dinding diatas tempat tidurnya sekilas.

"Sudah jam 10.." gumamnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa ia segera memakai pakaiannya. Hanya sebuah kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam. Sederhana tapi sangat pas ditubuhnya dan tidak membuat kadar ketampanannya berkurang.

Sambil membawa beberapa berkas perusahaannya dia beranjak menuju ranjang mewahnya dan duduk bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia sibuk mengotak-atik Iphone keluaran terbarunya. Berusaha menelpon seseorang diseberang sana namun tidak ada jawaban. Alisnya menukik tajam. Lalu dia tersadar,

'ah pastilah orang itu sudah terlelap.' Dia tersenyum atas kebodohannya sendiri. Lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor lain.

"Selamat malam Tuan .." sahut orang diseberang sana.

"Apa dia sudah tidur ahjumma?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Sudah Tuan, sekitar 2 jam lalu. Saya sudah membuatnya meminum susunya sebelum tidur. Agak sulit membujuknya tidur karena dia terus saja merengek memanggil anda. Namun setelah itu dia tertidur dengan sendirinya. Beberapa pelayan yang menjaganya masih sempat mendengarkan dia memanggil nama anda beberapa kali dalam tidurnya." Tak bisa disembunyikan ada rasa geli bercampur gemas dalam suara orang diseberang sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan betapa manisnya hal itu apabila dia sedag ada di Korea sekarang.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan berangkat sekitar jam 3 subuh. Tolong siapkan sarapan untukku." Ujarnya singkat.

"Baik Tuan. Ah Tuan, tolong jangan memakai baju berwarna merah ataupun pakaian yang bercorak ramai. Ada baiknya anda memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam."

Chanyeol langsung paham maksud orang itu. "Baiklah." Setelahnya dia langsung mematikan telponnya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ah, dia sangat merindukan gadisnya. Dia menatap kosong jendela kamarnya lalu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia segera menghambur keluar kamar dan berlari menuju tempat duduknya di kolam renang tadi. Sambil terus berlari dia menyipitkan matanya mencoba menemukan benda mungil berwarna perak itu di atas meja. Benda yang sangat penting, benda itu bisa menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya bila sampai hilang.

"Ketemu!" soraknya begitu sampai di depan tempat duduknya tadi.

Dia mengambil benda mungil itu dan segera memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ya, itu adalah cincin mahal dengan butiran berlian hitam kecil melingkar disekitar cincinnya. Itu bukan hanya cincin mahal biasa. Itu adalah cincin pernikahannya dengan Byun Baekhyun, bukan lagi, Park Baekhyun.

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dia berhasil melamar gadis pujaannya untuk dijadikan teman sehidup sematinya hingga saat ini. Dia tersenyum tampan mengingat bagaimana konyolnya ketika dia melamar baekhyun dulu. Kejadian yang tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Dimana dia melepaskan segala harga diri dan keangkuhannya demi mendapatkan hati kedua mertuanya kala itu.

Dia menatap cincin itu penuh cinta dan mengecup cincin itu kemudian. Ah, dia semakin merindukan gadis mungilnya. Dengan santai, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dia harus beristirahat cukup agar terlihat segar didepan istrinya besok. Dia bisa saja berangkat sekarang juga ke Korea mengingat dia memiliki jet pribadi. Tapi berhubung dia tidak mau menampakkan wajah lelahnya didepan istrinya, maka dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

Seoul, 4.30 am

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan langsung bergegas masuk kerumahnya dengan langkah pasti dan tegas. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit untuk membalas bungkukan dari para maid rumahnya.

Tidak ada yang mencibir maupun berwajah kusut melihat sikap angkuh sang Tuan rumah. Di tatap dan mendapat anggukan pun mereka sudah bersyukur. Sebelum Nyonya Besar mereka masuk ke kehidupan Tuannya, ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melihat wajah pegawainya. Tak jarang dia memaki dan langsung memecat pelayan yang melakukan kesalahan. Rumah besar ini hanya tempatnya untuk tidur beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Dia lebih sering bermalam di hotel mewah bersama para wanita 'one night stand'nya. Rumah luas yang suram. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika negara api menyerang. *becanda, biar ga kaku bacanya*. Namun, semuanya berubah sejak Baekhyun datang pertama kali ke rumah ini.

Mereka sempat penasaran seperti apa wanita yang berhasil meluluhkan hati sang Tuan Besar dan berhasil memasuki rumah seorang CEO sombong seperti tuan Park. Chanyeol tak pernah membawa siapapun kerumah besar ini. Bahkan Sehun, sahabat terdekatnya sekalipun hanya pernah datang sebatas pintu gerbang saja.

Rumah ini dulunya suram. Semuanya didominasi warna putih, hitam dan abu-abu. Tidak ada vas yang berisi bunga, tidak ada penghias ruangan seperti pernak-pernik kecil, bahkan tidak ada foto sama sekali di dinding rumah ini. Chanyeol membenci sesuatu yang disebut perubahan. Dia menyukai hal yang simple namun berkelas dan mahal.

.

.

Baekhyun merupakan putri bungsu keluarga Byun. Keluarga sederhana di pinggiran kota yang berbahagia. Ayahnya seorang dokter dan ibunya seorang guru TK. Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun merupakan seorang chef di restorant makanan Koreanya sendiri. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Chanyeol berhasil membuat mereka merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Menjadi seorang bos mafia tampan tetap saja tidak bisa membuat mereka rela memberikan putri mereka satu-satunya itu. Butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol meyakinkan mertua dan kakak iparnya.

Perubahan aura dan suasana rumah telah terasa sejak pertama kali kaki mungil Baekhyun memasuki kediaman megah Chanyeol. Baekhyun seolah cahaya yang menerangi suasana rumah Chanyeol. Kehangatan menjalari setiap hati penghuni rumah itu sejak suara merdunya keluar untuk pertama kalinya saat pelayan membukakan pintunya.

"Terimakasih Paman" ujarnya lembut dengan suara cerianya. Pelayan tua itu sedikit tertegun dan tidak lama kemudian dia langsung membalas senyuman itu.

Pelayan lain yang telah berjejer rapi itu tertegun melihat itu semua. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menikmati keindahan senyuman kekasihnya. Seluruh pelayan itu terkagum melihat tatapan hangat penuh cinta Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Tak hanya pelayan tua itu yang mendapat senyuman cantik Baekhyun. Segera setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumah, Baekhyun membungkuk sopan membalas bungkukan hormat dari para maid.

"Anyeonghaseyo.. Ah, aku Baekhyun.. Salam kenal, hihi"

Tak ada satupun yang membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka semua terlalu terpesona dengan senyuman cantik itu. Bahkan mereka tak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dengan panggilan sayang Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"Channie, kenapa mereka menatapku begitu? Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Apa pakaianku terlalu sederhana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya pada Chanyeol. Dia mencebik sedih.

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan berakibat fatal terhadap debaran jantung Baekhyun, wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Itu karena kau cantik, sayang. Mereka terpesona denganmu. Lagipula saling melempar senyum bukanlah tradisi dirumah ini" Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah pelayan-pelayannya yang dibalas bungkukan segan oleh para pelayan itu.

"Hng? Benarkah?"

"Ya, sayang" balas Chanyeol sebelum mencium bibir cerry itu untuk yang kedua kalinya didepan pelayannya. Pelayan itu memekik tertahan melihat betapa imutnya kekasih Tuan mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan pelayan itu langsung memerah dan berjongkok menutupi wajahmu.

"Yeollie bodoh!" cicitnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu langsung tertawa nyaring, mengundang tatapan takjub dari pelayan-pelayan rumah itu. Chanyeol berdehem dan langsung menarik Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku sudah lelah berdiri disini sayang, tidakkah kau ingin masuk ke dalam? Melihat rumahku yang tidak lama lagi akan menjadi rumahmu juga?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang terdengar menggoda Baekhyun dan menghasilkan pukulan lembut didadanya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Ya ya, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baby. Ayo sayang, aku tahu kau lelah. Jarak dari rumahmu kesini tidaklah dekat" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lucu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah. Mereka berkeliling rumah, untuk menunjukan pada Baekhyun seluruh ruang dan isi rumah ini.

"Channie, dimana dapurnya? Aku haus"

"Duduk saja di sini sayang, biar mereka yang mengambilakn minum untukmu"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau mengambilnya sendiri. Sekalian berkeliling lagi. Hihi. Kau tunggulah disini, atau kau mau mandi dan kemudian mengantarku pulang"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke kamarku diatas untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Ahjumma, tolong antarkan kekasihku ke dapur"

"Baik Tuan"

Chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil Baekhyun kilat dan langsung menuju kemarnya di lantai dua.

Sejak dulu, para pelayan di rumah itu selalu bertanya-tanya wanita seperti apa yang akan jadi Nyonya di rumah ini. Kebanyakan mereka berpikir wanita yang cocok dengan Tuannya adalah wanita tinggi, sexy, anggun, angkuh, kaya, cantik, berpendidikan, dan sombong. Namun yang terjadi malah tak terduga. Tuannya malah membawa pulang gadis mungil dan polos yang tampak seperti anak SMA.

Baekhyun adalah gadis lembut dan cerewet sekaligus. Baru setengah hari dia di rumah itu tapi dia sudah hampir menghafal nama seluruh maid Chanyeol yang berjumlah puluhan. Rumah itu menjadi sangat ramai dengan ocehan lucu dari Baekhyun, suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang berlari didalam rumah, suara benda yang tak sengaja dijatuhkan Baekhyun, teriakan nyaringanya ketika melihat ulat bulu di taman, tangisnya ketika tanganya terjepit pintu buffet di dapur, dan suara tawa cerianya yang menghiasi rumah suram itu. Suasana hangat menghinggapi hati setiap penghuni rumah itu.

Para maid sangat mengagumi bagaimana Tuan Besarnya dengan sabar meladeni semua ocehan dan pertanyaan polos sang kekasih. Apabila dia sudah sangat lelah menanggapi dia akan meminta satu kecupan yang dengan senang hati Baekhyun berikan. Setelah itu dia menjadi bersemangat lagi untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari gadis mungilnya.

" _Channie kenapa disini lebih banyak warna hitam?"_

" _Channie tidak suka berfoto?"_

" _Apa Channie suka bunga?"_

" _Yeollie tanganku terluka"_

" _Channie, Bibi Lee memiliki seorang cucu laki-laki yang sangat imut. Kata Bibi Lee aku harus rajin berdoa dan berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan anak kecil lucu seperti cucunya" dan sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak._

" _Apa nanti aku boleh memelihara anjing di rumah ini?"_

" _Channie mereka tidak percaya aku berumur 23 tahun dan sudah lulus kuliah.."_

" _Chan Chan aku lapaar.."_

" _Apa aku boleh memakan stroberi yang ada di kulkasmu?"_

" _Chanyeollo! Coba lihat ini. Kumbang ini sedang berusaha membalikkan badannya. Aku mau membantunya, tapi aku takut dia akan merasa sedih karena dia berhasil bukan berkat usahanya sendiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Chan gendong aku.."_

Dan begitu seterusnya. Sifat manja dan polos Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah sekalipun mereka telah menikah. Bahkan sifat cerewetnya makin menjadi-jadi dan tidak jarang membuat para maid kewalahan, bukan karena kesal tapi lebih ke bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan nyonya mereka itu. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan membiarkan gadis mungilnya menguasai rumah dan hatinya.

Sejak mereka menikah, rumah menjadi lebih berwarna dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun menghias hampir setiap meja dengan bunga segar yang dia tanam di taman rumah mereka. Barang-barang yang dulunya lebih banyak yang berwarna hitam kini mulai tergantikan dengan yang berwarna pastel. Chanyeol tidak terlalu banyak protes selama Baekhyun tidak membuat rumahnya menjadi berwarna pelangi. Baekhyun juga memelihara 4 anjing dengan jenis Siberian Husky jantan, Nugget, Polo, Kimchi, dan Banana.

Rumah itu juga sudah mulai berhiaskan pernak pernik lucu. Dinding rumah yang semula kosong kini mulai berhiaskan foto-foto mereka. Mulai dari foto pre-wed, pernikahan, keluarga, foto Chanyeol seorang diri, dan anjing-anjing mereka. Sementara dinding ruang kerja Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan foto sang istri. Itu bukan pekerjaan Baekhyun, itu adalah murni kelakuan sang suami dan semua foto itu diambilnya sendiri baik menggunakan kamera biasa sampai kamera handphonenya. Kebanyakan adalah foto keseharian Baekhyun sampai foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur sekalipun ada. Penyemangat diwaktu lelah katanya.

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, tak jarang mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil seperti Baekhyun yang sering merusak barang, Chanyeol yang pulang terlambat, warna selimut, sampai warna dasi. Namun sejauh ini semuanya bisa diselesaikan bersama. Belum pernah mereka bertengkar karena ada pihak ketiga, kekerasan, atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol yang sudah pernah kehilangan kasih sayang dan menderita sepanjang hidupnya kini menemukan cahayanya, dan Baekhyun yang sangat manja serta mendapatkan kasih sayang cukup bisa membagi kasihnya kepada Chanyeol dan belajar mempercayai cinta sekali lagi setelah pernah terluka beberapa kali oleh lelaki sebelumnya yang hanya memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kepintaran Baekhyun. Mereka saling mengisi satu sama lain setelah beberapa saat menderita oleh pengalaman hidup yang pahit.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan, dia masuk lalu menutup pintu dengan tak kalah pelannya agar tidak mengganggu istrinya yang sedang bergelung mesra dengan selimut dan bantalnya.

Aroma ini, aroma lembut milik istrinya seorang. Dia berlutut disamping tempat tidurnya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah polos istrinya yang sedang terlelap itu. Dia tak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika Baekhyun menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali dan bergeser mendekat kearahnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang mencari kehangatan ditubuh ibunya.

"Channie.. Chan Chan.. Chanyeollie.. bogossipeo.." gumamnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat posisi tidur istrinya yang meringkuk seperti janin memutuskan untuk naik ketempat tidur berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agak ketengah ranjang dan itu sedikit mengusik tidur cantiknya.

"Ssh sayang, aku disini…" ucap Chanyeol seperti mantra sambil mengelus rambut istrinya dan sesekali mencuri ciuman di wajah istrinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya malah mendekat dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kirinya dibawah kepala Baekhyun agar bisa dijadikan bantal kepala istrinya. Dia menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin rapat dan memeluknya erat. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol tertidur bersama istrinya.

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik pasangaan suami-istri yang sedang tertidur itu. Yang lebih tinggi terbangun terlebih dahulu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, dan langsung tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang masih terlelap dipelukannya.

"Selamat pagi sayang .." bisiknya serak sambil mengecup hidung mungil istrinya.

"Dan selamat pagi juga untukmu.. Merindukan ayah, hm? Apa kau bandel selama ayah tak ada? Apa kau merepotkan ibumu? Tumbuhlah dengan sehat nak. Ayah mencintaimu" ucapnya seraya mengelus perut istrinya yang sudah sangat besar. Baekhyun memang sedang hamil 8 bulan sekarang.

Seolah mengerti dengan kehadiran sang ayah, janin yang ada didalam perut Baekhyun menendang dengan cukup keras hingga mengusik tidur ibunya. Baekhyun yang terusik itupun mulai berusaha membuka matanya dan disambut dengan hujan ciuman dari sang suami.

"Nnggh.."

"Bangunlah sayang, kau dan anak kita butuh makanan.. Bibi Lee sudah menyiapkan makanan.." ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap pipi istrinya.

Mendengar suara low bass itu Baekhyun seketika terbelalak kaget.

"Yeollo?! Kau sudah pulang?! Astaga! Aku merindukanmu hiks.." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Chanyeol dan terisak pelan didada suaminya.

Chanyeol tidak terkejut lagi dengan sikap manja luar biasa sang istri. Sudah sejak kehamilan Baekhyun menginjak 6 bulan istrinya tak lagi pernah mau berjauhan barang sedikitpun darinya. Memang sejak awal sudah manja, namun tidak sampai separah sekarang. Baekhyun hampir selalu menempeli Chanyeol kemanapun. Tidak jarang dia pergi ke perusahaan Chanyeol hanya karena ingin memeluk suaminya. Pernah sekali Baekhyun menerobos ruang meeting dan langsung menangis tersedu dipelukan suaminya, alhasil meeting itu pun digantikan oleh Sehun sementara Chanyeol sibuk mengelus punggung istrinya diruangannya sampai tertidur.

"Ya sayang.. Aku sudah pulang.. Maafkan meninggalkanmu 2 hari ini ya.. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu.. Ah, aku merindukan aroma tubuhmu ini.. Tapi, lebih baik kau segera mandi dan sarapan.. Ayo!" tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol telah menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi mereka.

.

.

Flashback 1 bulan yang lalu.

Seluruh karyawan perusahaan Park Corp. terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis mungil dengan perut hamilnya dengan wajah mencebik yang luar biasa imut. Ada yang memekik tertahan karena keimutan gadis yang diketahui istri CEO mereka itu, pasalnya Baekhyun masih mengenakan piyama kebesaran putih bertudung telinga kelinci (kostum kelinci Suho) lengkap dengan sandal tidur stroberinya. Rambutnya digelung lucu dan sedikit berantakan membuat kesan lucu dan seksi sekaligus.

"Seo joong onnie, tolong antar aku ke ruangan suamiku. Aku lupa jalan menuju kantornya. Dan bolehkah aku meminta susu stroberimu yang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun ke salah satu resepsionis wanita perusahaan itu.

"E-eoh? B-baiklah Nyonya akan saya antarkan. Nyonya mau ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut dan hampir membuat resepsionis itu pingsan ditempat. Apa benar CEO mereka ini menikahi gadis 24 tahun? Mereka akan lebih percaya jika menyebut Baekhyun berumur 18 tahun.

Alhasil Baekhyun pun diajak menuju ruangan suaminya dengan sekotak susu stroberi ditangannya. Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun berbicara banyak hal dan mengomel dengan kelakuan suaminya. Seo Joong hanya tertawa kecil melihat itu semua.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Terdengar suara tegas menjawab dari dalam.

"Channiee!" Sang CEO tersentak kaget melihat sang istri berdiri didepan pintu masuk bersama sang resepsionis. Sang resepsionis langsung membungkuk hormat seraya pamit.

"Terimakasih eonnie, bye bye"

"Ya Nyonya sama sama."

Chanyeol yang sempat kaget langsung tertawa geli sekaligus gemas melihat penampilan istrinya yang pasti baru bagus dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak menuju istrinya yang terlihat akan menangis. Dan benar saja begitu Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya Baekhyun langsung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini kesini? Aku tidak mau keimutan istriku dinikmati banyak orang."

"Kau jahat! Meninggalkanku saat tidur sementara kau tahu sendiri anakmu akan menyiksaku seperti ini. Hiks kau jahat!"

"Maafkan aku sayang, tadi ada telfon mendadak dari kantor dan aku tidak tega membangunkanmu.."

"Jangan lagi!"

"Hm?"

"Jangan lagi meninggalkanku begitu Chan! Kau bisa membangunkanku sebentar dan berpamitan lalu menidurkanku lagi. Jangan buat aku bingung seperti tadi."

"Baiklah sayang. Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Mana morning kissku?" biarkanlah mereka menikmati ciuman mesra mereka di pagi hari itu.

Flashback End

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati sarapan pagi itu. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda hari itu. Didepan Chanyeol terdapat banyak piring dengan makanan yang tertinggal setengah. Ya, Baekhyun hanya memakan setengah pancakenya, setengah sadwichnya, setengah roti selainya, setengah piring stroberinya, setengah buah pisangnya, dan segelas susunya dan dengan mudahnya menyuruh Chanyeol memakan semua itu.

Dia tengah merajuk saat ini. Setelah mandi tadi Chanyeol tanpa sengaja memilih baju berwarna merah untuk Baekhyun dan memilih dasi kantor warna merah bermotif garis kecil, itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan. Dia lupa kalau istrinya sedang benci-bencinya dengan warna merah. Jadi seperti itulah, Baekhyun bersedia sarapan dengan Chanyeol dengan catatan suaminya akan menuruti segala permintaannya.

Para pelayan menahan nafas melihat kelakuan sang Nyonya sementara Tuan rumah masih terdiam memandangi satu per satu makanan itu.

"Kenapa? Channei benci? Channie kesal karena kusuruh makan makanan sisaku? Channie merasa jijik?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus yang terkesan lucu.

Chanyeol tidak jijik, dia hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya meningkatkan mood Baekhyun agar dia mengijinkan Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor tanpa menangis.

"Tidak sayang, makan ini terlihat enak semua apa lagi ini darimu. Aku hanya bingung mau memakan dari mana.. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura-pura terlihat sedih.

Para pelayan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan teriakan histeris mereka melihat betapa romantisnya Tuan mereka. Mereka mengira Chanyeol akan berdiri dan melempar semua makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Ya sayang.."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar seketika dan melupakan segala kekesalan dalam hatinya. "Baiklah! Pertama Channie harus minum susu ini sedikit lalu makan pancakenya … dan bla bla bla"

Chanyeol dan para pelayan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah absurd Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika kalimat lainnya meluncur dari mulut si mungil.

"Channie, boleh aku meminta sedikit? Aku lapar lagi hehe"

Setelah itu suasana dapur menjadi riuh dengan suara tawa penghuni rumahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk dimeja kerja diruangannya. Setelah kejadian abstrak didapur tadi Baekhyun akhirnya mengijinkan suaminya berangkat ke kantor dengan senyuman manisnya bahkan dia berjanji akan membawakan Chanyeol makan siang buatannya sendiri. Itu merupakan bonus terbaik yang bisa membuat mood sang CEO naik 100% hari ini. Dia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sambil terus menanda tangani berkas berkas kantornya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika dua pasang mata tengah tersenyum geli melihat senyum tipis sang CEO yang mereka tahu pasti penyebabnya adalah sang ratu mungil di rumahnya.

"Kau akan disangka gila jika seperti itu terus Park. Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu"

Chanyeol POV

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Sehun dan suara cekikikan geli dari wanita disebelahnya. Aku hanya mendengus kasar mendengan komentarnya yang berhasil menurunkan moodku. Sehun memang sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri, tapi kadang dia bisa menjadi sangat brengsek dengan mulutnya itu. Aku heran siapa gadis yang bersedia menikah dengannya. Ah, aku sedang menunggunya dari tadi karena dia berjanji akan mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku.

Sejahat-jahatnya aku dan semesum-mesumnya Sehun, aku tetap tidak mau Sehun mendapatkan pendamping yang salah begitupun sebaliknya. Dulu dia sangat was was ketika aku bilang menyukai seseorang, namun begitu bertemu dengan Baekhyun dia langsung akrab dalam waktu setengah jam dan bilang dia akan bersedia mengurus pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun secepatnya.

Sekarang aku paham perasaan Sehun, aku sangat khawatir dengan pilihan Sehun. Sehun bisa dikatakan cukup polos soal cinta, sama denganku dulu. Maka dari itu ketika dia mengatakan akan keruanganku hari ini dan mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku aku langsung mengiyakan.

Aku melihat kearahnya dengan mengernyit, apa dia sedang mempermainkanku? Dia datang tidak bersama saiapapun kecuali Luhan, sekertarisnya.

 _What?! Jangan jangan. Batinku._

"Yap! Kau benar tuan Park. Luhan adalah kekasihku." Ucap Sehun enteng namun tersirat nada bahagia didalamnya.

"Kau gila, dude. Luhan terlalu baik dan sempurna untukmu. Kau akan kehilangan sekertaris sempurnamu kalau kau menikahinya dia telah bekerja untukmu selama 5 tahun" ujarku setengah geli melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah itu. Oh demi kartun spongebob Squarepants yang selalu disensor (?), Luhan terlalu polos untuk Sehun.

"Sialan kau Park! Justru itu aku memilihnya. Selama ini aku selalu mencari kekasih diluar sana namun selalu gagal. Aku tak pernah menghiraukan perasaan nyamanku ke Luhan karena ku pikir mungkin itu hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Dan kebersamaan kami selama ini membuatku tersadar hanya dia yang mampu bertahan dengan sikapku yang.. yah kuakui sedikit menjengkelkan.."

"Sangat menjengkelkan sebenarnya. Iyakah Luhan?" tanyaku pada gadis China itu. Luhan dan aku lumayan akrab. Dia adalah salah satu wanita yang aku hormati, karena dia berbeda. Dibalik sikap lembutnya terdapat mental sekuat baja dan aura ketegasan yang luar biasa. Kejujuran dan loyalitasnya terhadap perusahaan itulah yang terpenting.

"Tidak Sajang-nim. Sehun hanya sedikit gila kerja dan kesepian kalau menurutku" jawabnya lembut. Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan sayang dan tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" umpatku.

Mereka hanya tertawa mendengarku, mereka tahu bahwa aku telah memberikan restuku pada mereka. Terdengar klasik memang, Sehun adalah sahabatku namun usia kami yang terpaut 2 tahun membuatnya kadang menganggapku sebagai kakak sekaligus orangtuanya. Hanya saja dia tak mau memanggilku Hyung hanya karena kita seangkatan. Otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya masuk SMA bersama denganku.

Iphone Sehun berdering keras menghentikan pembicaraan seru kami. Dapat kulihat dari ekpresinya sepertinya ada hal darurat.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana dalam 5 menit. Aku tak akan lama jadi kau harus siap diruanganku. Aku punya urusan penting." _Pip._ "Tuan Jeon akan segera berangkat ke Hongkong dan ternyata ada berkas yang lupa dia berikan padaku. Aku akan keruanganku sebentar untuk menandatangani surat itu dan mengambil dompetku. Titip Luhan sebentar."

"Aku ikut.."

"Aku tidak akan lama, setelah ini kita akan makan siang bersama. Aku tak mau malah memakanmu diruanganku" Luhan mengangguk malu.

"Mesum sialan! Kau merusak otak murni pegawai kebanggaanku Oh-sialah-Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan keluar ruanganku. Kulirik Luhan dan dia tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau menghancurkan harga diri adik sialan tersayangku itu?" Luhan terkekeh pelan dan memulai ceritanya.

Beberapa kali kami tertawa terbahak-bahak karena cerita Luhan. Bagaimana gugupnya Sehun ketika menemui orangtuanya dan masih banyak lagi. Namun suasana berubah sendu ketika Luhan menceritakan betapa dia menyayangi Sehun dan bagaimana Sehun memperlakukannya. Luhan kerap kali merendahkan dirinya dan membandingkan dirinya dengan wanita lainnya.

"Kau cantik Luhan… K-" baru saja aku hendak meneruskan bicaraku 'kau pantas mendapatkan Sehun' serta kalimat penghibur lain malah terdengar suara benda stainless steel terjatuh. Aku menengok kearah pintu dan mataku seketika membulat.

Istri mungilku yang sedang super sensitif itu berdiri disana dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia segera menunduk begitu melihatku. Aku bisa saja tersenyum sangat lebar dan berfanboy ria melihat betapa imutnya istriku, tapi aku sadar dia sedang salah paham saat ini. Aku terpaku dalam kebingungan.

"Baek-.."

"Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian.." cicitnya.

 _Oh Hell No! Terkutuklah kau dewi kesensitifan yang telah membuat istriku menangis._

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu …

Baekhyun ditemani Seo Joong sampai didepan pintu ruangan Chanyeol. Seperti janjinya, ditangannya sudah ada bekal makan siang yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah pagi ini untuk suaminya.

"Terimakasih eonnie, maaf merepotkanmu.."

"Ah tidak Nyonya. Ini bukan apa-apa. Tuan Park sepertinya sedang ada tamu ada baiknya Nyonya nanti mengetuk dulu. Saya permisi dulu" Seo joong membungkukan badannya.

"Oh, baiklah.. sampai jumpa.."

Sepeninggal Seo Joong Baekhyun langsung mendengar suara wanita dari dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

" _Apa tamunya wanita?"_

" _Aku masuk saja ah.. Tapi kalau itu tamu penting bagaimana?"_

" _Apa mungkin Chanyeol selingkuh? Apa mungkin Chanyeol bosan denganku yang sekarang berperut buncit ini? Dia sudah beberapa bulan tidak menyentuhku karena perut ini.." batinnya._

Baekhyun kemudian tetawa pelan. Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah hatinya yang sedang cemburu. Dia membuka pelan pintu itu dan masuk secara perlahan. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berpakaian rapi duduk didepan suaminya. Dia sedikit lega melihat jarak itu. Namun..

" _Kau cantik, Luhan… K-"_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya. Dadanya memanas. Suaminya baru saja memuji wanita lain. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tanpa sengaja dia menatap suaminya yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baek-.."

"Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian…"

Chanyeol langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung berlari kearah istrinya dan mendekapnya erat. Dia tahu istrinya ini sedang mengalami mood swing yang sangat parah dan hatinya sedang sangat sensitif-sensitifnya.

"Baek, Baek, Baek? Hei sayang tenanglah sayangku.. Maafkan suamimu yang bodoh ini dan membuatmu terkejut.. Tenanglah sayangku agar aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.." bujuk Chanyeol sambil mencoba menahan berontakan Baekhyun yang hendak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol.." desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menegang. Jika istrinya telah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap berarti dia sedang sangat marah. Tidak ada lain.

Chanyeol POV

Aku langsung menahan wajahnya dan mengujani dia dengan ciuman sayangku diseluruh wajahnya. Dia masih saja berontak tapi harus kuakui aku jauh lebih kuat darinya maka dengan mudah dia menyerah dan membiarkanku menciumi wajahnya. Dapat kudengar Luhan terkikik geli dibelakangku. Yah, silahkan saksikan dan tertawakan orang yang kalian lihat sebagai iblis ini telah luluh dihadapan seorang gadis mungil lemah ini.

Istriku masih menangis sesegukan tapi sudah lebih tenang. Ini saatnya.

"Sayang, wanita itu namanya Luhan.." istriku menatap Luhan sengit yang malah terkesan lucu. Hampir aku menciumnya lagi. Kulirik Luhan yang tengah membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya gemas.

"Untuk apa aku tahu nama selingkuhanmu?". Oh sedang cemburu ya.. Menggodanya sedikit mungkin menyenangkan.

"Mungkin memudahkanmu mengingat siapa nama selingkuhan suamimu ketika dipengadilan nanti.." kulihat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan hendak berucap sesuatu yang entah mungkin kutukan sebelum suara melengking Luhan mendahuluinya.

"Chanyeol! Istrimu sedang hamil dan sensitif tapi kau malah menggodanya. Lihat wajahnya yang imut itu ya Tuhan. Teganya kau. Wajar saja Sehun mengataimu sialan." Aku tertawa bangga mendengar kata-kata Luhan. Ya istriku ini memang sangat imut apalagi dengan wajah bingungnya saat ini.

"Ya ya Lu. Aku tahu istriku imut." Ucapku lalu mencium kening istriku. "Dia Luhan sayang, kekasih yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dinikahi Sehun kesayangannmu itu" ujarku lembut.

Oh lihat matanya yang membulat lucu itu. Ya Tuhan, kupikir mungkin kau terlalu bahagia ketika menciptakan makhluk ini.

"Benarkah? Sehunnieku?" aku mengangguk mantap. Pintu terbuka dan Sehun masuk kedalam, dai terhenti dan menatap kami heran.

"Ada apa ini? Hei kenapa berantakan sekali? Tunggu. Baekkie? Kenapa kau menangis?! Apa manusia bodoh ini yang melakukannya? Lihatlah makanan itu, itu pasti masakanmu kan? Sialan kau Park! Ap-"

"Oh Sehun. Kontrol." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Maaf sayang.. Aku emosi. Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Dia mengira aku selingkuhan Chanyeol.." kulihat Sehun sebentar. Dia tersenyum dan merangkul Luhan. Aku harus mengucapkan syukur untuk kesekian kalinya pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan otak encer untuk Sehun

"Jadi begitu, hahaha…"

"Apa gadis rusa itu kekasihmu Sehun?" Tanya istriku pelan. Luhan terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia pasti dilema sekarang. Dia seharusnya marah dipanggil rusa tapi tak mungkin dia sanggup melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi istriku. Aku mentertawakannya dalam hati.

"Ya cantik. Kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Aku menitipkannya pada suamimu sebentar karena aku ada keperluan."

"Tapi kau mengatakan dia cantik Channie.."

"Ya, memang dia cantik sayang. Kau lihat sendiri kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos.

"Dia sedang menghiburku Nyonya Park.. pembicaraan kami mengenai Sehun agak sedikit sentimental tadi, maka dari itu suamimu sedang mendukungku agar tetap bersama Sehun.." sambung Luhan.

"Benarkah?" aku dan Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun mengintip Luhan dari balik badanku.

"Maafkanakueonnie.." dia mengucapkan itu dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku sambil memelukku erat.

Kami semua terdiam sebentar. Seketika aku dan Sehun tertawa keras sementara Luhan berteriak histeris.

"Oh My Gosh! How cute! Ingin sekali aku memasukkannya ke karung dan membawanya pulang bersamaku.." pekiknya penuh semangat.

"Dia milikku Luhan."

"Ya ya ya terserah padamu Tuan.. Sekarang bolehkan aku mengenalnya? Tolong.."

Aku melirik Baekhyun untuk bertanya tapi yang kudapati justru wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan. Aku panik.

"Hei hei sayang? Ada apa? Apa aku menyakiti anak kita?" tanyaku kelewat panik.

"S-s-ssakit Chan.. perutku.."

"Lu! Luhan.. Apa yang terjadi pada istriku?!"

"Chanyeol.. Baekkie buang air kecil dicelananya!" sahut Sehun.

"Demi Tuhan kalian berdua dangat bodoh. Aku akan telfon pihak rumah sakit perusahaan kita bahwa si kecil Park akan segera lahir. Dan kau Sehun larilah bebawah dalam 5 menit menuju mobilmu dan bersiap kerumah sakit, terlambat sedikit kau akan menyakiti keponakanmu.."

Sehun tanpa berkata-kata langsung berlari dan terdengar umpatan nyaring dari luar dan suara benda terjatuh diluar. Sepertinya Sehun menabrak orang, Luhan melirik sebentar ke luar.

"Istri sajang-nim akan segera melahirkan. Bersihkan pecahan gelas kaca itu agar tidak ada yang terluka ketika keluar nanti."

Kudengar sayup-sayup pekikan heboh diluar sana. Ada yang berteriak ramai dan heboh. Sepertinya perusahaanku akan heboh hari ini. Tapi mengapa tubuh dan lidahku kaku begini? Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Ada apa ini ya Tuhan.

Author POV

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Chanyeol memucat menatap istrinya. Dia terdiam menatap istrinya dan ia melihat Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan sesuatu yang penting lewat telfon. Sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi keselamatan buah hatinya. Dia bahkan melupakan dua nama calon anaknya. Dua karena memang dia dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk tidak mencari tahu jenis kelamin anaknya. Mereka menyiapkan itu untuk kejutan.

" _Anakku akan segera lahir. Hari ini.. Astaga hari apa ini? Aku tak bisa mengingat tanggal hari ini." batin Chanyeol._

"Chan.. Chanyeol? Hello! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol akhirnya tersadar setelah beberapa kali Luhan menanggilnya.

"Y-Ya? Ada apa?" Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu pasti saat ini bosnya sedang sangat panik.

"Ayo angkat istrimu ke mobil. Sehun sudah diparkiran lagi.. Kau harus kuat Yeol, kau harus bisa mengantar istrimu dengan selamat untuk anakmu. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri merenung.. Istrimu ini sedang kesakitan.. Sepertinya anakmu sudah benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu.." ujar Luhan sangat lembut.

"C-Chan.. Aku percaya padamu.. Tolong aku dan anak kita sayang.." lirih Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dan sempat mengutuk dirinya yang lamban itu. Dia segera mengangkat Baekhyun keluar ruangannya menuju lift. Banyak karyawannya yang berjejer rapi diluar ruangannya. Disepanjang jalan menuju lift Chanyeol sayup-sayup mendengar doa yang dilontarkan oleh mereka. Hati Chanyeol menghangat dan dia tak lagi ketakutan. Berat badan istrinya menjadi sangat ringan. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup dia masih mendengar perkataan karyawan didepan lift.

"Istri dan anakmu akan selamat sajang-nim. Kami akan mendoakanmu dari sini."

Chanyeol belum sempat berterimakasih tapi pintu sudah tertutup. Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang sudah mulai dipenuhi keringat.

"Kau dengar itu sayang, kekuatanmu sangat banyak. Hihi" ucapnya lembut. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol berlari memasuki mobil. Tak berbeda dengan diatas, diparkiran telah ramai karyawan yang ingin ikut mengantarkan doa untuk CEO muda itu.

Sebelum berangkat, satu karyawan memberi Luhan 1 lembar selimut lembut dan tebal berwarna peach serta 3 botol air mineral. Luhan membaca nametag wanita itu.

 _Jung Seo Joong_

"Ini kado untuk anak nyonya. Tapi aku belum sempat membungkusnya. Aku harap ini berguna nona Luhan."

"Terimakasih.. Ayo Sehun.." Luhan melambai ramah kearah karyawati itu.

.

.

Mereka berempat sampai di Rumah Sakit itu dengan selamat dan hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Chanyeol sempat mengucap syukur atas kemudahan untuk dia dan istrinya itu ketika melihat istrinya dibawa masuk oleh para suster.

Belum sempat dia duduk, seorang suster menyuruhnya masuk.

"Nyoya meminta anda menemaninya, Tuan.."

Setelah memakai baju khusus ruang persalinan, chanyeol langsung berdiri disamping istrinya dan menggenggam jemari istrinya. Dia mengecup wajah, tangan, dan perut Baekhyun mencoba memberi istrinya itu kekuatan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu bayinya belum juga keluar. Chanyeol ingin sekali membentak para dokter yang ada disitu. Dia hanya membantu Baekyun dengan menenangkan dan ikut mengatur nafasnya. Air matanya ingin keluar setiap kali Baekhyun menjerit sakit dan mendorong agar anaknya keluar.

"Sedikit lagi Nyonya, kepalanya sudah keluar.."

Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup dahi suaminya sebentar lalu memeluknya erat dan mendorong sekali lagi. Saat itu juga dunia Chanyeol berhenti ketika mendengar suara tangis bayi yang sangat kencang itu. Chanyeol berdiri dengan lutut gemetar ketika seorang suster memperlihatkan anaknya itu.

"Selamat tuan, seorang putra keluarga Park sudah lahir dan seperti yang anda lihat dan dengar dia sehat dan sempurna. Saya akan segera memandikannya."

Chanyeol menahan tangisnya dan meluapkan kebahagiannya dengan mencium mesra istrinya. Belum sempat dia mengucapkan kata-kata istrinya kembali meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol hendak bertanya sebelum suara sang dokter memotong.

"Astaga, keberuntungan apa ini? Anak anda sepertinya kembar Tuan. Ayo nyonya, kau pasti bisa. Persalinan kali ini adalah yang paling lancar yang pernah kami hadapi. Kau pasti bisa Nyonya.."

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan tersenyum hangat. "Ayo Channie, masih ada satu lagi anakmu yang merindukan kehangatan seorang ayah.." Baekhyun menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai gugup kembali dan Chanyeol menunduk mengecup dahi istrinya, dia merasa bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin yang seharusnya ditenangkan malah menenangkan.

"Tentu sayang. Kau pasti bisa. Kau seorang Nyonya Park. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku bertekuk lutut. Jadi tentu saja hal ini bukan masalah untukmu."

"Yah.. tentu.. Aku adalah seorang istri dan ibu yang kuat. Kau harus memberikanku stroberi yang banyak setelah ini Yeol. Asal kau tau ini sangat sakit dan menguras energi."

"Apapun sayang. Apapun. Aku akan membelikanmu stroberi yang banyak beserta kebun dan petaninya. Jadi mari menarik nafas oh Tuhan, kumohon, kau membuang tenagamu untuk berbicara sayangg.." Chanyeol hampir saja menangis saking khawatirnya ia pada istrinya. Semua orang terkikik geli melihat pasangan Park itu.

10 menit berlalu dan si kecil masih betah di dalam. Baekhyun hampir kehabisan energinya dan itu membuat Chanyeol mulai panik dan ketakutan.

"Oh Sial. Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?!" Chanyeol membentak tertahan. "Sejak tadi berkata sedikit lagi sedikit lagi. Tak adakah yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membantu istriku? Dia dan aku hampir pingsan disini." Keluarlah sifat asli Chanyeol yang adalah seorang bos mafia.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan berbisik "Inilah suamiku, hahaha. Maafkan dia dokter. Tolong tetap bantu aku dan anakku yang sedikit manja ini." suasana ruangan itu kembali hangat.

Chanyeol yang tersadar dari emosinya langsung tersentak dan menunduk ke arah istrinya. "Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku sayang telah membuatmu terkejut.." Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan menarik nafasnya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol berucap dengan sangat frustasi "Ayolah anakku, kakakmu sudah siap disana menunggumu dan kau masih betah didalam? Ibumu sudah sangat lemah dan ayah disini hampir mati menantikanmu selama 8 bulan lebih. Ayo sayang.. demi ayah.. demi ayahmu sayang.." akhirnya air mata Chanyeol mengalir sedikit demi sedikit.

Ajaibnya setelah itu Baekhyun mendorong sekali saja dan lahirlah anak kedua mereka. Suaranya bahkan lebih melengking dari yang tadi. Chanyeol melongo dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan dengan air mata bahagia mengalir di wajahnya.

"Putrimu ini akan sangat manja padamu Tuan, bahkan lahirpun dia menunggu anda membujuknya.. Aku jamin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani membakar perusahaanmu dan anda takkan bisa memarahinya. Selamat Tuan, Nyonya, bayi kembar laki-laki dan perembuan anda sudah lahir, sehat, dan sempurna." Ucap sang dokter diikuti tawa lega.

Chanyeol menunduk dan tak hentinya berterimakasih kepada Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama sayang, terimakasih karena sudah membujuk putri kita.." mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah pucat dan lelahnya. Dia hampir saja jatuh kalau tidak ada Baekboom yang menahannya.

"Hei adik ipar.."

"Bagaimana cucu kami nak?" itu suara ibu mertuanya.

"Apa mereka sehat? Bagaimana istrimu?" itu adalah ayah mertuanya.

Chanyeol menatap semua orang disana dia tersenyum dengan airmatanya. Hangat. Sempurna. Itulah perasaannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun sehat, dan cucu ayah dan ibu sehat.. Mereka kembar.. Laki-laki dan perempuan.."

Ibu Baekhyun langsung menghambur memeluk menantunya itu dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

"Selamat sayang. Kau adalah seorang ayah sekarang. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadikan Baekhyun wanita yang sempurna."

"Akhirnya aku, istriku, Sehun dan kekasihnya memiliki keponakan. Sekaligus dua hahaha. Aku lega. Selamat adik ipar!"

Ayah Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah jadi suami dan ayah yang kuat, nak"

.

.

Suasana kamar itu penuh dengan kehangatan, Putra pertama mereka Jackson Park sedang menyusu dipangkuan sang ibu sementara adiknya Jessie Park tertidur pulas digendongan sang ayah yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau akan merusak wajah anakmu yang cantik itu Park" itu Sehun. Celetukannya berhasil mengundang tawa orang-orang di ruangan itu.

"Sehunnie, jangan begitu. Kau tidak tahu betapa dia sangat ambil andil besar ketika tuan putri itu tak mau keluar." Ujar Baekhyun. "Ah ya Luhan eonnie, terimakasih atas bantuan dan selimutnya. Kami tak mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk kelahiran ini. Bahkan kami hanya mempersiapkan kamar dan peralatan bayi untuk seorang anak saja.."

"Tak apa, sudah tugasku sebagai sekertaris dan seorang bibi. Selimut dan air tadi dari seorang resepsionis yang bernama Seo Joong. Kudengar dialah yang selalu mengantarkanmu ke ruangan Chanyeol.."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menaikkan gaji dan jabatannya.." ucap Chanyeol angkuh.

"Park Chanyeol dan segala kesombongannya." Itu Sehun lagi.

.

.

Semua orang telah pulang beristirahat. Tersisa pasangan suami istri yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan buat hati di gendongan mereka.

"Proses melahirkan Jack sangat mudah dan lancar, berbeda dengan adiknya. Sepertinya kau kan jadi Park yang sangat penurut sayang.."

"Aku merasa tak percaya sekaligus bahagia melihat dia lahir setelah aku membujuknya.."

"Yah.. Dan kau tahu Park. Benihmu sangat kuat rupanya hingga menghasilkan dua sekaligus, hahaha"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kat-kata istrinya yang frontal itu.

.

.

END

.

.

Akhirnya selesai!~ hampir 7k words dan aku hanya bisa berdoa agar kalian ga bosen bacanya. Cerita ini memerlukan waktu lebih lama dari cerita sebelumnya karena yang pertama sudah lengkap dengan plot sementara ini murni ide spontan karena lagi bahagia-bahagianya liat moment chanbaek di Jepang kemaren hihi.

Dan sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih buat kak YUTA CBKSHH yang udah bersedia membantu saya. Rela saya curi waktunya buat ditanya-tanyain soal cara-cara upload story d ff. Saya juga mau minta maaf karena belum bisa membuat ff boys love karena beberapa alasan pribadi.

.

.

Mohon kritik, saran dan pendapatnya di kotak review ya. Saranghae! Bunny.


	2. Sequel : Little Disaster

Hanya sebuah FF absurd yang tujuan sebenarnya itu adalah sequel TKP.

Cast masih sama, hanya bertambah beberapa.

.

.

Cerita ini murni ide dan karya saya. Apabila ada kesamaan hal dengan cerita lain maka itu bukan hal yang di sengaja.

Selamat membaca ~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja. Tak perlu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, kan?"

Kalian pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nada angkuh itu. Yah, itu adalah Park Chanyeol si CEO muda sekaligus ketua mafia besar nan tampan. Namun hal itu tidaklah berarti bagi kedua makhluk mungil yang kini sedang dia timang dikedua lengan kekarnya. Tentu saja, didalam hati dan pikiran suci mereka yang mereka tahu adalah pria tinggi ini adalah ayah mereka. Ayah yang selalu tersenyum dan memanjakan mereka selama 2 tahun ini. Seperti sekarang misalnya. Meskipun telah lancar berjalan dengan kaki-kaki mungil mereka, sang ayah tetap saja menggendong kedua buah hati tercintanya. Tak peduli dengan bajunya yang kusut dan bobot si mungil yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Berterima kasihlah kepada sang istri mungil -yang kini sedang berbaring lemah diatas _king size bed_ dalam kamar megah itu- yang tidak pernah membiarkan anak mereka kelaparan.

Tunggu. Berbaring? Lemah?

Yah, gadis –oh mungkin tidak lagi-. Wanita mungil yang sudah sekitar 3 tahun menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Park itu kini sedang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur. Pipinya merona merah, bukan karena malu atau digoda sang suami, tapi karena demam dan flunya.

Oh, flu musim panas. Hah, Rumah Sakit?

Jangan heran, si Tuan Besar a.k.a Tuan Park Chanyeol yang agung akan selalu berubah menjadi manusia ter _lebay_ sejagat raya apabila ini menyangkut kesehatan, keselamatan, dan kesejahteraan 3 makhluk mungilnya –yang kalian tentunya kalian tahu siapa-. Buktinya adalah hari ini, bukan, tepatnya malam ini –atau bisa kita sebut pagi?-.

Mari kita berflashback sejenak (?).

Sejak beberapa jam lalu yang mana kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, kediaman megah si tampan beserta keluarga kecilnya itu dibuat heboh dengan teriakan kencang si Tuan Besar yang seolah ingin membangunkan warga se _kampung_ dan member pengumuman bahwa sang istri mungil, belahan jiwanya, menggigil dalam tidurnya ketika dia pulang dari kantor beberapa jam lalu dan hendak mencium sang istri.

Keadaan semakin parah dengan pecahnya suara tangis kedua tuan dan nona kecil rumah itu yang sepertinya terkejut atas teriakan _lowbass_ sang ayah. Tebak apa yang terjadi? Yah, kekacauan KECIL.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?! Cepat siapkan alat kompres untuk istriku. Dan, dan- ugh! Lakukan apapun demi Tuhan!" –huwaaaaaa- "Ya sayang! Ayah datang.." lihat kan? Nada bicaranya akan berubah 180 derajat kalau sudah bicara kepada 3 malaikatnya. "Ahjumma.." panggilnya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar si buah hati kesayangannya.

"Saya sudah memanggil dokter Cho, Tuan. Beliau akan datang dalam 15 menit jika tidak ada halangan dijalan." Potong Lee Ahjumma yang sudah paham dengan watak Tuan Park ini.

"Suruh para penjaga untuk menyusul dokter itu. Untuk berjaga-jaga jangan sampai ada yang menghalanginya dijalan." Sahutnya angkuh. Apakah Lee ahjumma akan menurutinya? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hafal betul bahwa kalimat itu keluar karena tuannya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya. Seandainya tidak dalam suasana seperti ini, para pelayan rumah itu tentunya akan tertawa keras melihat wajah panik tuan besar mereka yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat kecuali salah satu dari malaikatnya terluka.

Clek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan cepat namun lembut. Kamar besar yang didominasi dengan warna softblue. Warna yang cukup netral untuk ditempati oleh dua makhluk mungil yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Oke, izinkan Chanyeol untuk menggigit 2 anak mungilnya yang sungguh –sangat- imut itu. Si bungsu Jessie sedang terduduk menangis kencang sambil mengusap matanya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mencebik lucu. Sementara yang lebih kakak sedang memeluk sang adik yang terus menangis sambil menggumam lucu khas anak balita.

" _Waencanya ci-ya.. Oppa itco.." (Gwaencana Jessie-ya, Oppa isseo)"_ gumamnya tanpa henti sampai suara sang adik terdengar.

"Ayah… hiks hiks. Jeci takut hiks.." adunya sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya merengek minta digendong ayahnya yang tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukannya. Jackson melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan sang adik diambil alih oleh ayahnya.

HUP.

Dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mengangkat dan menggendong anak perempuan yang sangat manja kepadanya ini. Chanyeol menimang-nimang anaknya dengan sedikit senandung pengantar tidur yang dia dengar dari istrinya setiap kali menidurkan kedua buah hati mereka. Saat berputar disekeliling ruangan dia tanpa sengaja melihat putranya sedang menunduk sambil memilin selimutnya.

"Oh my God." Gumam Chanyeol pelan. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan putranya. Putranya yang sangat irit biacara kecuali pada ibu dan adiknya. Putranya yang meskipun selalu bersikap layaknya seorang kakak dewasa tetaplah anak balita yang butuh kasih sayang melimpah dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Ppa.. Oppa.." si balita cantik merengek pelan seraya mencoba menjangkau oppanya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat mendekati ranjang putra-putrinya. Dia lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menarik sang putra kedalam gendongannya. Jessie yang sudah tenang tersenyum lucu dan langsung mencium oppanya begitu oppanya sudah dalam posisi nyaman dalam gendongan ayah mereka, lalu keduanya terkikik bersama.

Chanyeol? Dia sedang tercenung sambil tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga melihat interaksi manis anak-anaknya. Betapa dia kagum dengan Baekhyun yang mampu membentuk kepribadian anak mereka hingga bisa sangat akur dan saling menyayangi seperti ini. Dia mencium pelipis anaknya secara bergantian yang kini sedang merebahkan kepala mereka di bahu hangat sang ayah. Ada kecupan lebih untuk si sulung yang mana membuat si kecil sedikit terusik dan memandang bingung ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, jagoan ayah. Sudah membantu menenangkan adikmu. Ayah sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Teruslah seperti ini dan jadilah lelaki yang kelas bisa mendampingi dan juga menyayangi wanita-wanita kita." Gumamnya halus yang dihadiahi senyuman polos dan pelukan erat dilehernya dari sang putra.

"Acon juga thayang ayah.." katanya pelan. Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar kecadelan putranya. Dalam hal fisik, memang Jackson tumbuh lebih pesat, dia sudah bisa berjalan ketika dia bahkan belum berumur 1 tahun, lebih cepat 4 bulan dari sang adik. Akan tetapi, dalam soal berbicara dan ekspresi, maka Jessie lah pemenangnya. Jika Chanyeol membatalkan rapat dan segera pulang setelah mengetahui Jackson berhasil melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kalinya, maka untuk kata pertama Jessie yaitu 'banana' –sangat jauh dari ekspektasi- (Baekhyun merekamnya dan mengirimkannya kepada Chanyeol) Chanyeol bersorak ditengah rapat pribadinya dengan klien besarnya. Kontrak gagal?

Tentu saja tidak. Awalnya semua klien yang ada tercengang dengan sorakan kencang sang CEO, terlebih lagi ekspresinya yang terlihat tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Rapat itu berlanjut dengan mereka tertawa bersama setelah melihat bagaimana putri mungil CEO muda itu menggumamkan banana berkali-kali. Namun, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Beberapa menit setelah itu dia berubah kembali menjadi sosok dingin menyebalkan yang sangat serius dengan rapat.

Setelah kedua anaknya tenang, dia berniat meletakkan kembali kedua anaknya ditempat tidur. Namun, pelukan keduanya semakin mengerat dileher –seksi-nya. Bukannya dia keberatan atau apa, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat anaknya tidur dalam posisi tidak nyaman, lagipula Chanyeol masih harus mengurus ibu dari kedua makhluk mungil ini.

"Chaniee~" telinga lebarnya menangkap dengan jernih suara samar wanitanya dari kamar sebelah. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan kedua anaknya dikanan dan kiri lengannya.

"Hei Baekboo.. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Dokter Cho sedang dalam perjalanan kesini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekati ranjang mereka. Hatinya sedikit sesak melihat handuk kompres tergeletak horizontal di dahi sang istri yang wajahnya kini memerah dan tak berdaya. Istrinya memanglah lemah dan sedikit mudah terkena flu di musim panas. Jika biasanya dia akan dengan senang hati menjadi manusia yang paling menikmati rona itu, kali ini dia menjadi yang paling tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena rona itu bukan berasal dari godaannya, melainkan karena demam dan flu _sialan_ itu.

"Hmm.. Aku tahu. Ahjumma sudah memberitahuku. Dan, apa maksudnya kedua anak koala ini menempel ditubuh suamiku, huh?" balas Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya. Tangan mulusnya terangkat mengelus kepala kedua buah hatinya bergantian yang sedang tidur lelap dipelukan sang suami.

"Ah, mereka terbangun tadi. Kau tahu kan errh-"

"Ya ya ya. Aku mendengar teriakan hebohmu tadi. Hehehe," andaikan istrinya tidak sedang sakit atau tidak ada dua makhluk mungil ini yang jadi penghalang, mungkin dia sudah menghujani wajah istrinya dengan kecupan penuh pemujaan.

"Mereka terbangun dan menangis kencang. Dan tebak apa? Saat aku ke kamar, yang kulihat adalah pemandangan terindah sepanjang hidupku selain melihatmu telanjang tent- argh! Sakit sayang." Oh. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, hanya ada cubitan super mesra sang nyonya rumah. "Baik baik. Kau tahu Jessie sedang menangis tersedu sementara Jackson memeluknya erat sambil menggumamkan kata penenang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan ada oppa disini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut melihat wajah lelap kedua buah hatinya.

"Waah.. Benarkah? Aigoo, uri Jackson oppa sangat baik hati yaa.. Teruslah menjaga adikmu seperti itu, arrachi? Jadilah lelaki kedua setelah ayahmu yang paling bisa kami andalkan untuk menjaga Ibu dan adikmu.." gumam Baekhyun. Kedua orang dewasa itu tidak melihat adanya senyuman kecil yang tersemat dalam tidur putra mereka.

Baiklah, kembali ke masa sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Nyonya hanya flu biasa. Demamnya merupakan cara tubuhnya memerangi virus yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Ini adalah resep obatnya, tolong segera ditebus. Besok kemungkinan demamnya akan segera turun, tapi kalau untuk kepulihan totalnya tergantung dari sistem kekebalan tubuh nyonya sendiri. Saya pikir ada baiknya beliau beristirahat total. Apalagi yang saya tahu beliau mengurus kedua buah hati anda berdua seorang diri."

"Okay." Jawabnya singkat. Dia melirik kesalah satu pelayan prianya, member kode untuk segera mengambil kertas resep obat yang ada ditangan dokter tampan itu. Berhubung kedua tangannya tidaklah menganggur. Ingat kan kedua Park junior masih tidur dengan nyaman digendongan ayahnya. "Jadi istriku tidak harus ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Ya tuan.."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah membantu. Dan maaf sudah membuatmu kesini di waktu seperti ini."

"Terima kasih kembali tuan Park. Ini memang sudah tugas saya sebagai dokter. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sahut sang dokter seraya membungkuk member hormat dan tentunya dibalas dengan sedikit kaku oleh Chanyeol dikarenakan 2 beban dikedua lengannya. Sang dokter yang paham hanya tersenyum lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu disusul oleh beberapa pelayan. Chanyeol sendiri langsung beranjak mendekati sang istri.

"Cepat sembuh, sayangku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang aka terjadi besok tanpa kau. Apa aku bahkan bisa memasang dasiku sendiri setelah hampir 4 tahun kaulah yang memasangkannya untukku?"

.

.

.

Ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa pagi itu didalam kantor perusahaan Park Corporation. Apa itu? Pemandangan CEO muda nan tampan itu berjalan tegap dengan dikelilingi oleh banyak pengawal bukanlah hal baru, namun tetap saja menyita perhatian. Tapi ada yang baru _nih_. Dilengan kokohnya sebelah kiri, terlihat seorang balita super cantik, imut, lucu, dan segala hal yang dapat menggambarkan putri Park itu yang kini sedang bergelayutan manja dileher ayahnya sambil terus memainkan jakun ayahnya dengan jari mungilnya. Sang CEO sendiri tidak nampak terganggu ataupun risih. Sesekali dia akan tertawa lucu ketika ayahnya memainkan jakunnya. Di kiri dan kanannya nyari semua pengawalnya membawa tas yang kelihatannya berisi kebutuhan balita cantik jelita itu.

Jessie, setelah sedikit perselisihan kecil tadi pagi akhirnya diizinkan oleh ibunya untuk ikut ke kantor bersama ayahnya. Demam Baekhyun sudah sembuh, hanya saja Chanyeol sangat mempertimbangkan nasehat dokter semalam. Dia ingin Baekhyun beristirahat total. Awalnya dia ingin memboyong kedua anaknya, tapi Baekhyun langsung mencebik lucu sambil mengatakan bahwa dia akan sangat kesepian ketika berjauhan dengan kedua anaknya. Akhirnya, disinilah Jessie, dengan sweeter berwarna _cream_ bermotif kelinci serta rok mengembang dan sepatu balet _pink_ nya, dan jangan lupakan rambutnya sedikit bergelombang diujungnya yang di kuncir kuda dengan pita besar, tiba dengan senyuman di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Disepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya Jessie selalu menunjukan ekspresi berbinarnya dan bertanya banyak hal kepada ayahnya tanpa henti. Chanyeol? Dengan senang hati dia menjawab semua rasa penasaran sang putri. Sebenarnya interaksi ayah-anak itu tidak luput dari perhatian orang-orang disekeliling mereka, baik itu pengawalnya maupun pegawai perusahaan itu. Siapa yang tida mendengar berita bagaimana hebohnya prosei kelahiran kedua anak CEO muda itu, terutama sang putri yang katanya harus dibujuk sendiri oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah? Jeci belat?" Tanya si mungil kepada ayahnya didalam lift sambil menyentuh semua anggota wajah ayahnya secara bergantian, yang mana membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli dan author iri. _Helow! Siapa yang kagak mau nyentuh tuh benda yang melekat dengan sempurna di muka bangsatnya Enyol? Oke abaikan._

"Hm, tidak Jessie sayang. Ayah suka menggendong Jessie seperti ini. Ayah ingin menikmati ini sebelum Jessie semakin besar dan ayah semakin lemah sehingga ayah tak bisa menggendong putri cantik ayah ini.." ungkap Chanyeol sambil mencium gemas anaknya.

"Kalau begitu Jeci tidak mau makan banyak lagi. Jadi ayah bisa menggendong Jeci sampai nanti nanti," balas Jessie sambil menatap sedih ayahnya. Oh lihat! Chanyeol melihat 99% puppy eyes istrinya menurun pada anaknya yang satu ini. Hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar dari pada milik ibunya. Hei, bukannya itu membuatnya semakin cute?

"Tidak sayang, ayah akan sangat sedih dan menangis jika Jessie berhenti makan banyak. Setiap orang harus tumbuh besar sayang, nanti Jessie juga akan seperti ibu. Tumbuh menjadi Ibu Baekkie yang cantik lalu ayah dan ibu akan berubah menjadi seperti Popi dan Momi (panggilan Park junior untuk kakek dan neneknya). Meskipun tidak bisa ayah gendong lagi, Jessie kan masih bisa memeluk dan mencium ayah, benarkan?"

"Eung!"

"Anak pintar.. Anak siapa ini?"

"Anak tuan besal Pak Cayeoollllie! Yeay!" baiklah mari kita biarkan para pengawal diabetes dan Chanyeol yang nyaris ambruk melihat tingkat ke kyut an anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Apa kalian pikir Jessie akan merengek terus menerus dan mengeluh bosan di ruangan ayahnya? Atau dia akan bermain boneka seharian di ruang istrahat ayahnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak sama sekali.

Putri mungil itu sedang duduk diatas jas kerja ayahnya yang diletakkan diatas kursi kebesaran sang CEO diruang meeting utama dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi bermacam buah di pangkuannya. Dia makan dengan nikmat sambil terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang menerangkan proyek perusahaan dengan mata berbinar lucu. Sesekali sang ayah akan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang putri sebelum kembali menjelaskan. Para anggota perusahaan sendiri sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi Park Chanyeol ketika melihat putrinya dan menghadap bawahannya yang jauh berbeda.

"Ayaah aaaaa.." ucap Jessie ketika ia mencoba menyuapi ayahnya dengan garpu yang berisi potongan pisang, buah yang dia ketahui adalah buah kesukaan sang ayah. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan berjalan menuju tempat putrinya duduk untuk menerima suapan dari tangan mungil putrinya.

"Aam. Mm! Segar dan manis sekali." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengunyah potongan pisang itu. Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka oleh Chanyeol maupun semua orang yang ada diruangan itu adalah Jessie yang mencium bibir ayahnya dan mengelus pelan pelipis ayahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Chaleceoyo, ayah. Salanghae. Chu chu~" ucapnya dan ditambah dengan kecupan ringan di pipi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol. Para hadirin diruangan itu tersenyum lembut, merasakan kehangatan di hati mereka masing-masing melihat tingkah sang putri kecil. Tentu saja mereka langsung paham, berarti saat dirumah Jessie selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orangtuanya terutama sang ibu.

"Oh, sayang.. Terimakasih banyak. Apa ini hadiah apa, hum?" andaikan dia hanya berdua saja dengan anaknya ini mungkin Chanyeol sudah menangis sejak tadi.

"Eung! Ibu celalu membeli Jeci stobeli kalau jadi anak baik. Chalanda Chalanda Jeci ya~ Hehehe," ucapnya menirukan suara ibunya sambil terus mengunyah buahnya.

Dan meeting itu terus berlanjut dengan suasana nyaman yang amat sangat terasa berkat kehadiran si malaikat kecil milih CEO berwajah dingin didepan sana. Sementara sang putrid? Kini sedang tidur nyenyak dipangkuan ayahnya yang sedang mengamati dengan cermat tender yang sedang di presentasikan oleh bawahannya. Sesekali Chanyeol akan melirik anaknya lalu mencium pucuk kepala mungil putrinya itu sambil terus mengelus kepala dan punggung si malaikat kecilnya.

.

.

.

Semua ketenangan itu harus tersingkirkan dengan kehebohan –lagi- yang dilakukan oleh CEO tampan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah makan siang dengan lahap, Jessie menghilang saat Chanyeol sedang mengangkat telpon dari istri tercintanya. Chanyeol terus mengumpat dengan murka bahkan hampir menembak kepala pelayannya yang lupa menutup pintu saat keluar ruangannya jika saja dia tidak mengingat masa depan keluarganya kalau dia dipenjara.

Jika ada ajang pemilihan kantor paling berisik dan kacau, maka jangan Tanya siapa pemenanangnya. Tentu saja Park Corporation. Chanyeol, diikuti oleh puluhan pengawal sedang berlari kesana kemari. Pintu utama ditutup rapat agar tidak ada yang bisa keluar (mungkin saja ada yang berniat menculik anaknya, bukan?). Ratusan pengawal sedang mencari disekitar perusahaan sementara tidak ada satupun pegawai kantor yang berdiam diri, mereka ikut mencari keberadaan balita mungil lincah itu.

Chanyeol berhenti ditengah ruangan besar dekat pintu masuk diantara orang-orang luar yang berurusan di perusahaan setelah mendengar ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

 _SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

"Baekhyun.." gumaman pelan itu terdengar oleh hampir seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu. Suasana seketika berubah menjadi tegang. Siapa yang tidak tahu Byun Baekhyun, atau Park Baekhyun sekarang? Wanita yang terlihat imut namun dapat membuat Chanyeol membakar seluruh Seoul kalau dia disakiti. "Apa yang harus kukatakan…" lirihnya sambil menjambak rambut hitam legamnya yang sudah sedari tadi acak-acakan.

"Angkat saja, Park Sajangnim." Sahut seorang ibu yang sepertinya sudah berumur sekitar 40 tahunan dengan lembut. "Mungkin saja dia ingin bertanya sesuatu. Seorang ibu memiliki insting yang sangat kuat kalau ada hal buruk terjadi dengan keluarganya. Kalau anda mengabaikannya, beliau bisa saja semakin khawatir dan akhirnya menyusul kemari. Jika memang dia bertanya soal anak anda, maka jawablah dengan jujur dan jelaskan dengan pelan. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan menyusul kemari dengan perasaan yang lebih jernih dibandingkan dengan anda menjelaskannya dengan panik."

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menahan nafas melihat CEO mereka terdiam. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menasehati tuan mereka. Tapi helaan nafas itu terdengar ketika sang CEO tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Halo?"

" _Channie?_ "

"Ya sayang?" okay dimeja resepsionis seorang pegawai wanita jatuh pingsan mendengar nada mesra pria tampan yang menyandang sebagai CEOnya sisanya ada yang mimisan.

" _Kenapa kau menutup telpon tiba-tiba? Apa hal buruk terjadi? Mana Jessie_?"

"Ehm, Jessie sedang, sedang-"

" _Sedang apa? Jangn berbelit-belit!_ _Jangan bilang Jessie hil-_ "

"Ayah!" pekikan nyaring itu terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan diikuti dengan derap langkah kecil tapi cepat dari sepasang kaki mungil bersepatu balet.

"Jessie ya! Ya Tuhan anakku.." Chanyeol berjongkok menanti anaknya yang sedang berusaha berlari secepat mungkin.

" _Chanyeol? Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaramu sepert-_ " ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar rengekan manja anaknya yang disertai dengan tangisan. Membuatnya semakin khawatir. " _Apa yang terjadi dengan anakmu Chanyeol Oppa_?!" suara Baekhyun yang dingin itu berhasil menghentikan nafas seluruh orang diruangan itu. Namun, sang CEO sendiri langsung menarik nafas pelan sambil mengangkat anaknya ke dalam gendongannya lalu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Sayang?"

"…"

"Semua baik-baik saja, Jessie sempat kabur tadi. Tapi percayaloah semuanya baik. Aku mohon, untuk sekarang tenanglah dan percayakan semuanya padaku ya? Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Jessie masih lengkap dan cantik seperti sediakala, hanya ada sedikit rumput kering di rambutnya. Jadi bisakah kali ini saja kau mempercayakan aku menangani putri kecil kita? Kumohon?" /author mimisan/

"…" selama beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, tak lama kemudian terdengar helaan nafas ringan dari seberang sana. " _Huh, baiklah sayang.. Kumohon jaga Jessie. Apa boleh aku bicara padanya?_ "

"Tentu sayang, aku tahu kau juga khawatir. Hei putri kecil ayah, ini ibu berbicara." Kata Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ponselnya didepan mata anaknya. Videocall.

" _Hei, Jessie. Omo! Kenapa kau terlihat berantakan sayang? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Hehehe, Ibu! Jeci main. Ada puppy kecil. Luka. Kyucu eonnie tolong. Jeci juga, bu.." ucapnya sambil beberapa kali berganti ekspresi, senang dan sedih.

" _Wah, anak ibu bermain yaa.. Menyenangkan?_ " dan diangguki semangat oleh si mungil. " _Jjaresseo_. _Ada mongmongie terluka?_ " Jessie mengangguk dengan sedih.

"Kaki, Ibu. Kaki mongmong puppy." Jawabnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tapi Kyucu eonnie tolong, Jeci juga.." jawabnya sambil tertawa bangga.

" _Kyucu eonnie_ _menolong mongmong? Siapa itu sayang?_ " Jesi meminta turun dari gendongan sang ayah dengan heboh dan berlari kecil menuju gadis remaja yang terlihat sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing yang sepertinya lemah sekali.

"Eonnie! Ibu Jeci.." Jessie menunjukkan ponsel ayahnya kepada gadis itu.

"Halo Bibi Park, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Aku kesini bersama ibu, lalu aku bermain ditaman dan melihat anjing kecil ini terluka. Tak lama adik kecil ini datang. Dia menangis kencang dan memintaku mengobati anjing ini.." yang tak lain adalah anak dari ibu yang tadi menasehati Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung mengantar Jessie pada Sajangnim.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedih.

" _Kyungsoo sayang? Hei.. jangan sedih. Bibi mau berterimakasih karena sudah bersama Jessie. Mungkin dia akan benar-benar hilang kalau tidak bersamamu tadi. Terimakasih sudah mengajak Jessie berbuat baik. Lain kali mainlah kerumah Jessie ya? Kita makan bersama.."_

"Ne, apa aku boleh membawa mongmongie?"

" _Tentu saja sayang.. Bibi punya 4 mongmong besar dirumah, lho!"_

"Benarkah?! Ibuu, libur besok kita kerumah bibi Park ya?" tanyanya antusias pada ibunya yang kini berwajah sungkan apalagi tahu dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan istri orang terpenting diperusahaan ini. Namun, keraguannya hilang setelah suara berat dan berkharisma menjawab semuanya.

"Datanglah, Nyonya. Istriku cukup pandai memasak."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih Park Sajangnim."

"Yeay! Kyucu Eonnie main main!" girang Jessie. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu dirumah Jessie sayang. Bisa berikan telponnya kepada ayah?"

"Eung! Ayaahhh! Ini ibu, Jeci mau lihat puppy mongmongie" ujarnya penuh semangat. Para pegawai yang sedari tadi berkumpul kini sudah hampir habis. Semuanya sudah kembali ketempat kerja masih masing dengan perasaan lega. Setelah memberikan ponsel ayahnya, Jessie kembali ketempat Kyungsoo.

" _Chan?_ "

"Hm?"

" _Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukan kalian berdua.."_

"Baiklah sayang.."

"…"

"Baekkie?"

" _Ya_?"

"Saranghae."

" _Nado. Nado saranghae JacksonJessie appa.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol baru saja turun dari mobil, sementara Jessie sudah merengek turun dengan penuh semangat.

"Jeci mau tulun ayah. Jeci kau memencet bel."

"Belnya terlalu tinggi sayang, biar ayah bantu saja yaa.." bujuk Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia masih terfikir kejadian tadi. Makanya dia samasekali tidak mau menurunkan Jessie sekalipun. Jessie terlihat berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk cepat.

"Call! Ayo ayah cepattt! Jeci mau main sama Jack oppa.."

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

"Ya, sebentar.." itu suara Baekhyun. "Eoh ayah? Hei Jessie sayang ibu-"

"Oppaaaaaaaaaa…" Jessie berlari kencang dan menubruk oppanya dengan pelukan erat. Jackson pun segera membalas pelukan adiknya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Jeci cudah pulang? Celamat datang.. hehehe"

Kedus orangtua itu menggeleng sambil terawa melihat interaksi si kembar.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk erat istrinya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya diceruk leher istrinya. Menghirup dalam dalam aroma lembut sang istri.

"C-Chanie…"

"Sebentar saja sayang, aku sangat lelah.. kumohon.." suara Chanyeol terdengan sangat lemah, membuat Baekhyun terenyuh. Pasti suaminya sangat frustasi dan lelah. Mulai dari menjaganya tadi malam, mengurus anak-anaknya sendiri, kekantor, dan bahkan harus bermain sebentar dengan hilangnya Jessie.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Chanyeollie.. Terimakasih sudah menjaga kami dengan baik. Saranghae.." bisik Baekhyun sambil menangkup wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat sendu. Sebagai hadiah, Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya dan…

CUP

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir tebal sang suami. Chanyeol yang jarang mendapat ciuman mesra seperti ini sejak anaknya lahir tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia menutup matanya lalu menarik pinggang istrinya hingga tubuh keduanya menempel erat. Dia mengulum bibir bawah istrinya dengan pelan dan penuh damba.

 _Manis, seperti dulu. Bahkan lebih manis._

Baekhyun yang mulai terbawa suasana pun mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah mesra, dia menyesap ringan bibir tebal suaminya dengan penuh cinta. Bahkan sesekali mereka saling menggigit kecil bibir pasangannya. Bagi Chanyeol, bibir mungil istrinya adalah candu yang sangat memabukkan. Dia merasa tak akan sanggup untuk berhenti mengulum bibir mungil yang kini sedikit membengkak itu. Namun dia harus, karena dia masih ingin melihat istrinya hidup dan tidak mati kehabisan nafas hanya karena ciuman penuh hasrat mereka.

"Eungh~"

"Nado Saranghae Park Baekhyun.." bisiknya lembut didepan bibir istrinya setelah ciuman itu terputus.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu bergumam "Kurasa malam ini kita bisa sedikit memanaskan kamar kita Yeollie.." Ujar Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan terkekeh bahagia melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah parah. Baekhyunnya yang polos telah kembali.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol kecil sepertinya sudah sangat rindu rumahnya.." bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga istrinya. "Dan, Baekhyun?"

"Hm, ya?"

"Jangan sakit lagi, kumohon…"

.

.

.

Keuuttt!

Maafkan FF absurd ini yang hanya diketik dalam waktu 4 jam. Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba sih sebenernya. Tanpa ada rencana jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Semoga saja ini bisa disebut sequel ya.. maaf banyak typo. Aku belom sempet ngedit soalnya udah ngantuk bang..

.

.

Mohon Reviewnya. Review kalian sangat berarti buat kami dan membuat kami merasa dihargai. Thanks.


	3. Sequel 2 : Emergency Call

BRAK

" _Sajjang-nim_!"

" _What the hell,_ Jongdae! Kau tidak bisa melihat sekarang ini aku sedang rap-"

"Jessie dan Jackson ada di Rumah Sakit!"

"SHIT!"

Dengan terburu-buru, pria yang dipanggil _sajjang-nim_ itupun segera berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan seluruh tamu yang sedang rapat saat itu. Jangan lupa, dia meninggalkan Jongdae, sekertarisnya, di ruangan itu tanpa menginstruksikan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan para pemegang saham perusahaan yang tengah rapat saat ini.

"Ah, maafkan Predir kami. Dua nama yang saya sebutkan sebelumnya adalah anak-anak Presdir. Seseorang baru saja menghubungi saya lalu mengatakan anak-anak Presdir sedang berada di rumah sakit. Oh my-!" Jongdae lupa mengatakan kepada Presdirnya di Rumah Sakit mana anaknya berada. _Sial._

Sementara itu …

Chanyeol segera memasuki mobilnya. Beberapa _bodyguard_ nya tanpa banyak bertanya langsung mengikuti bos mereka dengan mobil lain. Melihat wajah panik sang bos, mereka sudah memahami beberapa hal yang bisa membuat wajah datar sang bos menghilang seketika.

Park Baekhyun. Istri si bos besar.

Park Jackson. Putra si bos besar. Tuan muda mereka yang jarang berbicara namun berhati sangat lembut seperti ibunya.

Park Jessie. Putri si bos besar. Nyonya kecil seluruh karyawan dibawah naungan Park Chanyeol yang telah mulai menunjukkan karisma luar biasa seperti sang ayah dibalik sikap polos dan manjanya.

CKIITT

Tiga mobil hitam itu nyaris mengalami tabrakan beruntun saat pengemudi mobil terdepan menghentikan mobilnya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Akan tetapi, sebelum salah satu anak buahnya turun Chanyeol sudah kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Tuut

" _Selamat sia-_ "

"Lacak keberadaan anak-anakku. Jangan matikan sambungan ini atau ku penggal kepalamu."

"Baik, Tuan." Chanyeol menyetir dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau gegabah dengan menyetir sangat kencang saat dia belum punya tujuan. Hal itu bisa saja menjadi _boomerang_ untuknya jika harus kembali berputar arah. Setengah menit berlalu, dan bagi Chanyeol itu sudah terlalu lama. Jika saja perempuan yang sedang dia hubungi ini bukan merupakan _hacker_ andalannya, tentu saja dia akan segera memakinya.

"Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul. Tuan harus berbelok ke kanan dalam 200 meter. Jalan pintas yang ada dipikiran anda sekarang sedang ditutup karena ada kecelakaan. 2 kilometer setelah anda berbelok masuklah ke perumahan di kiri jalan. Terus lurus sampai anda menemukan jalan yang seperti biasanya anda lewati. Jika tidak ada halangan anda akan sampai dalam waktu 17 menit."

" _Okay. Good job_." _Tunggu ayah, sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

2 jam yang lalu di depan TK tempat Jackson dan Jessie bersekolah.

Dua anak kecil terlihat sedang saling menggandeng tangan menunggu jemputan mereka di pos satpam TK itu.

"Oppa, paman Lee tidak bangun sejak tadi." Bisik Jessie kepada kakaknya sambil menunjuk lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Sekilas dia terlihat tertidur. Namun, Jessie merasa ada yang aneh karena sedari tadi mereka berisik namun paman itu tidak bangun.

"Mungkin dia tidur. Kata ibu, kita tidak boleh mengganggu orang yang tidur."

"Baiklah." Angguknya paham. "Jessie lapar, oppa."

"Sebentar lagi, ya. Paman Kim akan menjemput kita."

"Jongin oppa?!" jerit Jessie antusias nyaris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah oppa bilang padamu. Panggil dia 'paman'. Kau hanya boleh memanggil oppa pada Jack oppa."

"Neeeeee~~" sahut Jessie mendayu diiringi kerucutan bibir mungilnya. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Jackson mengelus sayang kepala adikknya lalu memberinya 3 permen coklat jatahnya. Baekhyun hanya memperbolehkan anaknya mengonsumsi permen 3 kali seminggu. Jadi, saat ini dia tengah memberikan semua jatahnya kepada sang adik.

"Terimakasih oppa! Jessie sayang oppa!"

"Hm…"

Saat Jessie hendak memakannya, dia dengan tersenyum bocah malah memberikan salah satu permennya kepada sang kakak.

"Terimakasih, Jessie-ya."

"Eung! Dan satu lagi untuk paman Lee." Jessie sedikit kesusahan untuk turun dari kursinya untuk menghampiri sang satpam yang sedang tertidur untuk memberikan salah satu permennya.

Jackson sedang berusaha membuka bungkus permennya saat dia mendengar panggilan adiknya.

"Oppa! Paman berdarah." Bisiknya sambil menunjuk perut kiri paman penjaga sekolah itu.

Jackson dengan terburu-buru menghampiri sang adik yang hampir menangis. Jackson sangat terkejut melihat darah yang cukup banyak di sekitaran si paman.

"Jessie-ya. Terluka saat jatuh itu sakit, bukan?"

"Eung! Sakit oppa! Jessie menangis sangaaat lama. Dan Ibu mengobati Jessie dengan plester jerapah.

"Hey! Itu tidak adil. Kenapa milik oppa kelinci?"

"Kata ibu, jerapah itu ayah. Dan kelinci itu ibu. Oppa kan sangat sangat sangat sayang ibu, lebih banyak dari ayah. Oh! Kata oppa sedikiiit lebih banyak, kan? Apa sebanyak ini?" tanya Jessie sambil memperlihatnya tangannya yang dia buat seperti lingkaran yang sangat kecil.

"Eung. Kalau begitu Oppa suka!" mereka tertawa bersama sebelum mendengar raungan paman yang Jessie panggil dengan nama 'Paman Lee'.

"Urggh.."

"Oh tidak! Jessie keluarkan semua plestermu. Darahnya banyak. Kita harus memberinya sangat banyak plester!"

"Baik, Oppa."

Beberapa menit kemudian, dua anak itu selesai dengan kesibukannya menempelkan sejumlah plester luka di baju seragam sang penjaga sekolah. Saat hendak bersenang hati, mereka berdua dikejutkan lagi dengan rintihan menyakitkan sang paman.

"Bagaimana ini oppa! Paman akan menangis! Dia sangat sangat sakit."

"Oppa akan panggil Ibu Guru!"

"Tapi mereka rapat oppa. Kata ibu kita tidak boleh mengganggu orang yang rapat. Seperti ayah di kerajaannya. –Anak Park Chanyeol menyebut ruang kerja ayahnya adalah kerajaan sang ayah-

"T-telpho. Uhuk!. Ttelpon darurat. To- long." Jessie mendengar kalimat terbata paman Lee dan langsung mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Jessie tahu. Kata ibu, saat menonton bersama Jessie kemarin jika Jessie kesakitan atau ibu kesakitan dan tidak ada siapapun, Jessie harus menelpon 119!"

"Okay!"

Jackson segera mengambil gagang telpon dari tangan sang penjaga sekolah. Sepertinya, paruh baya itu hendak menelpon sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Teleponnya berdarah." Gumam Jessie.

"Eung. Jessie, kemana kita kita menelepon? Apa kita harus menelepon ibu? Atau ayah? Atau bibi Kim? Atau paman Jongdae?"

"Aniya, Oppa. Kita harus menelpon 119."

"Tapi itu hanya tiga angka." Sahut Jackson bingung.

"Memang seperti itu oppa, kata ibu nanti ada _eonnie_ cantik yang akan mengangkat telepon kita dengan cepat. Lalu kita harus menjawab semua pertanyaannya lalu menceritakan apa yang kita butuhkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ibu bilang seperti itu."

"Apa kita bisa bertanya kenapa Spongebob Squarepants itu berbentuk kotak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah!"

Jackson segera menelepon nomor yang diberitahukan sang adik. Sementara itu, Jessie dengan terburu-buru mengambil satu lagi plesternya untuk ditempelkan di gagang telepon yang sedang dipegang Jackson saat ini.

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan apapun terluka." Gumamnya sambil menempelkan plester tersebut.

" _Halo, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"_

Wajah Jackson seketika berubah murung. Diserahkannya gagang telepon itu kepada adiknya dengan segera.

"Jessie saja yang berbicara, ini bukan _noona,_ ini _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Mungkin _eonnie_ sedang di dapur seperti ibu." Sahutnya sambil mengambil gagang telepon itu dari kakaknya.

"Halo."

" _Oh, halo adik kecil. Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

"Namaku Jessie, oppa. Dan disebelahku ada oppaku. Namanya Jackson."

" _Baiklah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?_ "

"Ah! Iya! Apa benar oppa bisa membantu kami jika sedang kesulitan atau kesakitan?"

" _Tentu saja. Ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi_?"

"Eung! Oppa harus mengirimkan sebuah _ambulance_ besar yang bunyinya wiuuu wiuuuu wiuuuu~ seperti itu dengan dokter dan tempat tidur yang bisa dilipat tapi memiliki roda seperti yang ada di tv."

" _Okay. Apan ada yang sedang sakit?_ "

"Ya. Paman penjaga sekolah sakit. Perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah." Jessie mempraktikkan kata banyak dengan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat gagang telepon menjauh dari wajahnya. Membuat pihak 119 kehilangan suara Jessie sejenak.

" _Bisa Jessie jelaskan keadaannya? Adakah orang dewasa disana?"_

"Paman kesakitan. Bisakah oppa mengirimkan ambulance secepatnya? Lalu Jessie akan menjawab semua pertanyaan oppa nanti. Asalkan jangan minta Jessie bernyanyi. Jessie malu."

"Hm, baiklah adik manis. Kami akan segera kesana. Adakah orang dewasa disekitar situ?"

" _Noo_. Hanya ada paman, Jessie, dan oppa Jessie."

" _Bisa beritahu umur kalian?"_

"Jessie dan oppa kembar. Kami 4 tahun 7 bulan kata ibu."

" _Baiklah. Bisa jelaskan kepada oppa dimana sekarang kalian berada?"_

"Jessie, paman kesakitan! Ppalli!" ujar Jackson mulai panik. Membuat Jessie sedikit panik.

" _Uum, it's okay paman. It's gonna be alright_ , paman. Kami bersamamu." Ucap Jessie menirukan suara ibunya ketika dia sakit. "119 oppa, bisakan oppa lebih cepat? Paman sangat sakit. Darahnya akan habis dan paman akan mati. Nanti sekolah Jessie tidak ada yang menjaga." Rengeknya.

" _Baiklah, jangan menutup teleponnya dan tetap bersama paman penjaga sekolah. Sekarang beritahu oppa kalian dimana._ "

"Kami di TK Himawari (?). Ada pohon yang sangat besar didepannya. Dipagarnya ada gambar bunga matahari. Itu Jessie dan teman-teman yang menggambarnya. Sangat cantik."

" _Baiklah, Jessie. Ambulance sedang menuju kesana_."

"Benarkah. Okay okay. Jackson oppa, _ambulance_ nya akan datang dengan segera." Lapornya kepada sang oppa. "Terimakasih 119 oppa. Oppa sangat baik. Seperti ibu Jessie. Dia cantik dan matanya kecil. Wajah ibu lucu seperti anak anjing tapi ibu sering memakai hal-hal yang memiliki gambar kelinci juga."

" _Benarkah? Ambulancenya akan segera tiba disana adik kecil_."

"Oh, sungguh?! Baiklah Jessie akan bersiap. Jessie bisa mendengar sirenenya." Sahutnya ceria.

"Jessie _ambulance_ nya tiba. Dia sangat besarrr!" jerit Jackson penuh kekaguman melihat _ambulance_ mendekat.

"Oppa _ambulance_ nya datang dan- ah iya! Kami memiliki 4 anjing besar. Namanya-"

"Jessie ambulancenya tiba!"

"O-oh! Oppa Jessie ingin melihat _ambulance_! Maafkan Jessie tapi Jessie akan menutup teleponnya. Lain kali Jessie akan menelepon oppa lagi dan menceritakan semua. Anjing-anjing Jessie sangat baik."

" _Baiklah_ _bisa berikan teleponnya saat ada petugas yang bertanya siapa Jessie?_ "

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih, oppa. Oppa sangat baik. Jika bertemu, Jessie akan berikan ketiga permen coklat Jessie. Jessie akan menelpon oppa nanti. Jessie berjanji."

" _Terimakasih kembali, anak manis. Teleponlah oppa kembali_."

"Baiklah- oh paman petugas mencari Jessie, oppa!"

" _Okay. Berikan telepon ini padanya, bisakah?"_

"Tentu saja!"

" _Dan Jessie?"_

"Ne?"

" _Jika menelepon, beritahukan nama oppa_."

"Baiklah. Nama oppa siapa?"

" _Daniel. Kang Daniel_."

"Baiklah! Bye Daniel oppa! Jessie menyayangimu." Kemudian Jessie memberikan telepon itu kepada petugas didepannya. Dia tersenyum senang saat petugas memujinya anak baik meskipun dia tidak tahu kenapa dia dikatakan anak baik. Dia berlari kecil menuju sang oppa yang tengah melihat paman penjaga satpam dibawa kedalam ambulance. Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa guru berlari keluar bersama seoang petugas yang sepertinya mengabari periswa yang sedang terjadi.

Kini, Jessie dan Jackson duduk manis didampingi guru kelas mereka menuju rumah sakit. Petugas membawa dua anak kembar ini dengan alasan untuk menanyakan beberapa hal demi kepentingan penyelidikan.

"Paman dokter?" panggil Jackson saat melihat seorang dokter memeriksa tubuh paman penjaga sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa anak manis?"

"Apa paman Lee akan selamat?"

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih untuk kalian berdua yang sudah dengan cepat memberitahu kami. Sehingga paman Lee bisa ditolong dengan cepat."

"Terimakasih kembali. Tapi, bisakah paman berjanji menyembuhkannya? Jackson menyayangi paman Lee."

"Tentu saja. Paman dokter akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhkan paman Lee, bahkan siapapapun yang sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu adalah tugas seorang dokter."

Jackson terdiam. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman yang luar biasa kepada sosok dokter didepannya. Dia ingat selama ini, sang guru bertanya ingin jadi apa saat dia besar nanti namun tidak pernah dia bisa menjawabnya karena yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah menjadi anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, Kakak bagi Jessie dan keempat anjingnya, dan cucu bagi kakek neneknya. Selamanya. Namun kini, melihat seorang dokter yang menyelamatkan satu nyawa, Jackson mulai menemukan suatu tujuan.

Dia akan menjadi supir ambulance.

.

.

.

Kediaman Park Chanyeol. 01.27 am waktu Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun terbangun dari lelapnya saat menyadari kekosongan di sisi kanannya. Tempat dimana suami tercintanya biasa terlelap. Mereka berdua, tepatnya Baekhyun, tertidur setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kedua anaknya pulang dengan penuh noda darah di seragam sekolah mereka, yang ternyata karena menolong seorang paman. Baekhyun menangis saat menyadari keisengannya memberitahu tentang panggilan darurat kepada Jessie bisa berpengaruh besar.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya sejenak. Lalu dia beranjak turun mengecek kamar anaknya, kemudian pergi menuju ruangan kerja suaminya yang terlihat memancarkan cahaya remang. Bermaksud mengejutkan sang suami, Baekhyun berjinjit pelan.

2 langkah memasuki ruang kerja sang suami. Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan suaminya yang terlihat menutup wajahnya dan sesekali terisak pelan.

TAP TAP TAP

"Yeollo?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari tempat duduknya. Tak lama setelahnya dia mengusap wajahnya, mengabaikan istrinya yang kini sudah mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Yeollo ada apa? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu dia menurunkan tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh didepan sang istri yang terlihat semakin bingung.

" _Say something, please_." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku … Aku hanya terpikir kejadian hari ini."

"Hari ini?" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak lalu menyadari. Ah, tentang aksi putra putri mereka.

"Aku terlalu beruntung, sayang. Aku memilikimu. Aku, kau hadiahkan kebahagiaan ekstra dengan memberiku anak-anak super itu. Dan kini, seolah ingin membunuh ayahnya dengan kebahagiaan, kembali mereka membuat aku kehilangan sisi mafiaku dengan terharu seperti ini."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu mencium bibir suaminya sekilas. "Yeollo tetap tampan bahkan saat menangis." Cup. "Baekkie menyayangimu." Cup.

"Oh my God, Baekboo…" desahnya frustasi. " _I_ _love you. So so so so much."_ Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup. "Tidak henti-hentinya aku berterimakasih padamu sayang. Terimakasih karena sudah hidup dengan baik lalu menemukanku. Terimakasih karena sudah memilihku. Terimakasih karena sudah menampung anak-anakku selama hampir Sembilan bulan di perut mungilmu ini. Dan terimakasih untuk 2 malaikat yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya saat ini."

"Hihi. Terimakasih kembalii!" jerit Baekhyun lalu melompat kepangkuan suaminya. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan mesra sambil berguling di karper bulu 'kerajaan' Chanyeol. Hingga kini posisi mereka menjadi lebih intim. Chanyeol sendiri sudah berhasil membuka separuh baju piyama sang istri. Sebelum suara melengking anak lelaki dari kamar sebelah menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Argh.." Chanyeol menggeram pelan didada sang istri yang tengah tertawa riang. "Jangan ingatkan aku kalau anak berkaki dua itu adalah anak yang kusebut malaikat beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Hehe. Baiklah. Sekarang bangun Yeollo. Supir _ambulance_ ku sudah memanggil."

"Apa?"

"Supir _ambulance_ ku."

"Siapa?"

"Park Jackson. Anakmu. Yang memiliki benda sama seperti milikmu yang sedang keras dibawah sana sekarang."

.

.

END

.

.

Ini hanya ff iseng saat aku lagi ngerjain skripsiku. Aku terinspirasi dari sikap kemanusiaan yang belakangan mulai merosot, terutama di wilayah Surabaya tempat aku menuntut ilmu. Aku sempet ketakutan bahkan untuk sekedar keluar rumah untuk beli sesuatu. Aku hanya ingin membuat cerita, dimana orang-orang baik itu masih ada. Orang yang menolong tanpa memandang segi apapun, bukannya saling menyakiti seperti yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kita ini satu.

Satu saja perbuatan baik yang kalian lakukan, bisa membuat dunia kita lebih hangat.

(bukan pemanasan global, ya -)

*Kalau percakapan Jessie terinspirasi dari video compilation di Yout*be yang nayangin percakapan antara anak kecil yang nelpon 911.


End file.
